Star Dragon World
"Star Dragon World" (スタードラゴン Sutādoragon Wārudo) is one of the new playable worlds in Future Card Buddyfight. The card frame has a futuristic theme that simulates neon lights. This world is themed mainly around Spacial Dragons called Neodragons and it is said to have an advanced civilization. It is the future era of Dragon World. Playstyle Star Dragon World features the "Crossnize" Keyword, which allow monsters to send themselves into the soul of "Neodragon" monsters. Monsters with "Crossnize" have abilities that activate when they're in the soul of the "Neodragon", which often invlove giving the "Neodragon" additional abilites to make them more powerful. To take further advantage of "Crossnize", many monsters in this world have Soulguard and abilities to send other monsters to their soul. Lore Dragon World, thousands, or even millions of years into the future. Among the countless "Futures" of Dragon World, it is the strongest, most historic and prosperous of them all. Not merely just a form of its future, it establishes itself as "Star Dragon World". Associated Characters *Tasuku Ryuenji *Suzaku Kenran Sets containing Star Dragon World cards Booster Sets *H Booster Set 2: Galaxy Burst (23 Cards) *H Booster Set 4: Mikado Evolution Extra Boosters *H Extra Booster 4: Buddy Allstars+ Perfect Packs *H Perfect Pack 1: Terror of the Inverse Omni Lords Trial Decks *H Trial Deck 3: Dragonic Star (17 Cards) *D Trial Deck 2: Cross Dragoner Attributes *Dragonarms *Neodragon List of Star Dragon World cards Flags *Star Dragon World (card) Items *Cosmo Saber, Darkmatter * Cosmo Saber, Eternal Anthem *Cosmo Saber, Gold Ritter *Cosmo Saber, Lunar Seele *Photon Saber, Filament *Photon Saber, Meteor *Star Hand, Arms Controller *Star Saber, Asteroid *Star Saber, Reflection *Radiant Saber, Providence Spells *Antimatter Cloud *Arms Reboot *Automatic Save *Barracal Barret *Buddy Lights (card) *Buddy Recall *Core Recycle *Cosmic Evolution *Cosmo Base, "G Attractor" *Dragonarms Factory *Earth Barrier *Energy of Universe *Fate Information *Mars Barrier *Planet Memory *Proto Barrier *Scram Crossnize *Shining Rain *Soularms *Space Building, Bulge *Space Elevator *Speculight Ring *Star Blast *Star Jack Boost *Sudden Wormhole *Swingby Smash *Terraforming Impacts * Photon Edge Universe! * Radiant Punisher!! * Radiant Stream! * Speed of Light, Tri Elements * The Radiant Guardians! Monsters Size 0 *Brown Dwarf, Crewgar *Brun Deus, Akision *Dragonarms, Artiliger *Dragonarms, Edge Shooter *Dragonarms, Garbel Anchor *Dragonarms, Schrodinger *Sphere Cemetery, Star Remnant Size 1 *Azul, Tesslamagna *Child Star, Astrojet *Code "CHOCO", The Baby *Dragonarms, Cavalier *Dragonarms, Charger *Dragonarms, Divisigator *Dragonarms, Lapirintoss *Dragonarms, Nanobreak * Dragonarms, Radiant Alma *Dragonarms, Radiant Scudo *Dragonarms, Slowing *Dragonarms, Strength *Dragonarms, Talnada *Dragonarms, Transportal *Dragonarms, Vogel *Dragonarms, Winchisker *Dustring, Mini Spiral *Rainbow Vision, Shadowscare *Shooting Star, Balmeteor *Star Cruiser, Orbital *Star Guardian, Jackknife "SD" *The Crater, Basin *Vee Gradation, Quantumruler Size 2 *Clustar, Magma Ocean *Demonblaze, Maxwell *Dragonarms, Elgar Cannon *Fix Star, Athtress *Fourth Dimension, Mobius *Future Dragon, Drum the Neo *Giant Star, Leitning *INV Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Catastrophe Cord *Jackknife "Overwrite" *Jackknife, "Superior Plasma" *Line Legion, Safertier *Radiant Guardian, Jackknife "Aster" *Redshift, Spectrux *Mother Space, Oortcloud *Photon Crown, Geocorona *Railgun, E Magneliaz *Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord *Stardust, Globule *Star Guardian, Jackknife *The Genesic, Omega Big Bang *Ultraviolet Ray, Black Specter *Vert Deus, Matrix Size 3 *All Deus, Sfellmion *Biggest Dragonarms, The Main Force *Cosmic Storm, Greisen ZK *Cosmo Strada, Galaxias *Dragonic Armored Ship, Marshal Fortress * Giant Dragonarms, Sonic Blast *Mega Particle, Aero Soul *Radiate Burst, Gamma Radius *Star Guardian, Jackknife "Full Burst" *The Law, Gairaplus Impact Monsters Size 2 *Jackknife "Dragoner Wall!" Category:Star Dragon World